nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Knife
The Knife a Melee Weapon in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Black Ops III, on the maps Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, TranZit, Town, Farm, Bus Depot, Diner (CDC only), Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, Mob of the Dead, Cell Block, Buried, Borough (CDC only in Turned), Origins, Shadows of Evil, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, and Revelations. Overview This weapon is received as the Starting Weapon, along with the Colt M1911 and two M67 Frag Grenades in Survival. In Turned, it's received along with an Executioner and two M67 Frag Grenades in a public match, or an M1911, two M67 Frag Grenades, and an Olympia in Shotguns mode. The other weapons are the Colt M1911 and two M67 Frag Grenades. The Knife is a primary close quarters combat weapon. It is a one-hit kill at Round 1, but as the rounds progress, it quickly loses its effectiveness. The round number determines how many hits you will need. In Shi No Numa on the iOS version, the Knife can be replaced for free with the Shovel, giving higher damage. Adding in the Ballistic Knife and its Pack-a-Punched version would increase the damage by four and five times respectively. The Knife can be replaced by a Bowie Knife for 3000 points (or for free after harvesting a purple Pod Zetsubou No Shima) on Der Riese, Kino Der Toten, "Five", Shangri-La, Moon, TranZit, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, Buried, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, and Revelations, giving a one-hit kill on zombies until round 12, round 13 with the Ballistic Knife, or round 14 with the Krauss Refribillator. The Knife can also be replaced by a Sickle for 3000 points on Ascension and Call of the Dead. It has the exact same damage rates as the Bowie Knife. In TranZit, Town, Farm (Survival only), Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, and Buried, the Knife can be replaced by Galvaknuckles for 6000 points, giving a one-hit kill on zombies until round 14 and disabling an enemy's ability to explode when on fire. In Mob of the Dead, the Knife can be replaced after special steps with the Silver Spoon and the Golden Spork, which has a one-hit kill on zombies until round 17 and 34 respectively. In Origins, the Knife can be replaced after having Zombie Souls collected into the Rituals of the Ancients chests with the One-Inch Punch, which has a one-hit kill until round 19. This can be upgraded to give a one-hit kill on round 37. Also in Origins, the Knife can be unused when the player has upgraded their Elemental Staffs, which have blades on them, giving a one-hit kill until round 10. In Der Eisendrache, the Knife can be replaced with the Plunger after going back in time and finding it. It gives the exact same damage as the Knife, but it gives a different animation and can be upgraded for a minute to give one-hit kills to any enemy. Also in Der Eisendrache, the Knife can be unused when the player is holding out the Wrath of the Ancients. The damage is the same as firing an arrow. This also applies with the upgraded versions. In Gorod Krovi, the Knife can be replaced with the Wrench (100 points), the Malice (200 points), the Slash N'Burn (300 points), and the Fury's Song (500 points). They each have a specific amount of damage. In Revelations, the Knife can be replaced with the Nunchucks (100 points), the Skull Splitter (200 points), the Buzz Cut (300 points), the Nightbreaker (500 points), and the Path of Sorrows (500 points). Trivia *The player can never be seen holding the Knife aside from when they use it, even after the Pentagon Thief stole all their weapons. Category:Starting Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Knives